At Your Service
by Alestie
Summary: Sebab Taehyung berdiri di sini demi Jungkook, karena Jungkook, dan selamanya hanya untuk Jungkook. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


**At Your Service  
** **(** _ **Cause I'm Here to Serve You**_ **)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Fiction | **Rate T+** | BTS | VKook

.

.

 _Sebab Taehyung berdiri di sini demi Jungkook,  
karena Jungkook, dan selamanya hanya untuk Jungkook. _

.

.

* * *

 **Story** **:**

"Selamat pagi, Tuanku."

Jungkook mengerang kecil ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menembus dari kaca jendela kamarnya yang besar, tersingkap dari tirai tebal dengan suara gerit yang memekakkan. Sinar yang menyercah tiba-tiba dan begitu benderang mengusik tidurnya, sehingga sang tuan muda kembali menaikkan selimut tebalnya menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuh dan menggumamkan umpatan samar pada _valet_ pribadinya.

"Satu jam lagi _Lordship_ meminta seluruh putera-puterinya untuk berkumpul di ruang makan," dengan lembut, _valet_ itu menarik pelan selimut tuannya dengan gerak yang sangat berhati-hati. "Air panas seratus sepuluh derajat Fahrenheit, kemeja Massachusetts, jubah dan _tunic_ semi-formal Skotlandia, pantalon linen, dan sepasang _brogue_ ," pria itu menjeda singkat sebelum tersenyum, mengamati Jungkook yang telah terduduk dengan alis mengerut dan mata terpejam. "Apa ada permintaan khusus lainnya untuk hari ini, Tuanku?"

"Ada," Jungkook menggeram malas. "Biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit lagi, Taehyung."

 _Valet_ bernama Taehyung itu tersenyum sopan. " _With all due respect, I'm afraid I can't, My Lord_ ," menundukkan kepalanya penuh penghormatan, Taehyung berucap santun, "Mari saya bantu menuju _en-suite_ dan membersihkan diri Anda."

Mata Jungkook seketika membulat dan ia mendengus, "Ya Tuhan, kau pikir aku apa? Anak usia lima tahun?" tukasnya sinis, _mood_ -nya sangat buruk setiap kali bangun tidur. Jungkook mengabaikan Taehyung yang mengucapkan kalimat maafnya, mengambil handuk yang diulurkan Taehyung kepadanya dan mendecih. "Aku bisa sendiri. Jangan berani-berani mengikutiku."

Taehyung merendahkan kepalanya sopan. "Saya akan menunggu di sini barangkali Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu." Gagasnya masih mengukirkan senyum.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook memutar bola mata culas.

"Pilihkan bros, _crest_ , dan _bead_ kancing yang harus kugunakan hari ini. Parfum, ornamen, aksesori—semuanya. _Ready and presentable_."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, " _Certainly, My Lord_."

.

* * *

Jungkook tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memakai jam tangan peraknya ketika Taehyung dengan telaten membersihkan jubah hitam di bagian punggungnya dengan sikat kayu bulat. Taehyung membantu Jungkook mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk, menyisiri helainya, mengancingi pakaian, memasangkan sabuk, mengaitkan jubah hingga mengenakan kaus kaki. Dulu, Jungkook _sama sekali_ menolak bantuan Taehyung dalam setiap hal-hal kecil yang dilakukannya; _heck,_ Jungkook _bukan_ bayi ataupun tuan puteri. Akan tetapi, suatu sore Tuan Besar menegur dan berkata kepada Jungkook bahwa ia _tak seharusnya_ melakukan porsi pekerjaan seorang _valet_ , karena itu _tidak_ sesuai pada tempatnya. Tuan Besar menceramahinya soal peran setiap manusia di muka bumi dan tentang memberikan kesempatan, melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan kedudukan dan berhenti bertingkah berdasarkan tabiat tanah airnya dulu; karena kini, Jungkook adalah orang London. Kemudian semenjak saat itu, Jungkook mulai mengizinkan Taehyung merawat dirinya layaknya sebuah boneka; begitu dependen sehingga Jungkook benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan kultur Asia yang dipegangnya teguh selama ini.

Segalanya terjadi secepat kerdipan mata. Ketika Jungkook diangkat oleh _Lordship_ keluarga Baldamore setelah Ekspedisi Inggris pada tahun 1912; cendekiawan sekaligus yatim piatu asal Korea Selatan yang luar biasa cerdas. Jungkook merasa nalarnya dicekoki oleh doktrin dan idealisme Britania; namun pada akhirnya, ia hanya menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa sedikitpun protes. Karena Jungkook percaya bahwa tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya, ia tidak memiliki posisi untuk menentang. Dapat hidup menjadi salah satu silsilah keluarga Baldamore sudah lebih dari apa yang seharusnya _pantas_ Jungkook terima.

"Taehyung, jadwalku hari ini," Jungkook berkata dengan nada memerintah. Ia memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Taehyung, membiarkan pelayan itu melingkarkan _necktie_ hitam di bawah kerah kemejanya.

"Kelas _Manner and_ _Etiquette_ pukul delapan tepat, kemudian kelas _Archery_ , Tuan." Ujar Taehyung tanggap, jemarinya lincah melilitkan dasi hitam pada tuannya. Jungkook mendesah keras, membenci separuh dari gaya hidup aristokrat yang sangat asing baginya sebelum ini. Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat respon Jungkook, kemudian kembali berucap. "Tadi pagi, _Lordship_ mendapat kabar bahwa akan ada tamu undangan dari Albania untuk mendiskusikan soal _joint venture_ dari perlahanan rempah-rempah London Selatan; Tuan Addison bersama seorang _Viscount_. Beliau mengajak _Lordship_ beserta seluruh putera-puterinya untuk berkuda ke Wimbledon seusai konferensi bisnis. Berbincang akrab sekaligus sedikit berburu. Anda juga akan ikut, Tuanku," urai Taehyung halus.

"Aish," lagi-lagi Jungkook merutuk malas, " _Jen-jang_."

Mendengar umpatan Jungkook, pergerakan jemari Taehyung seketika berhenti. Pemuda tinggi berambut _auburn_ itu mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Jungkook dan menggeleng penuh teguran. " _No Korean, My Lord_. Tuan Besar tidak akan senang mengetahui puteranya berbicara dengan selain Bahasa Inggris," Taehyung memperingati, " _Also, no cursing_." timpalnya kemudian.

"Ya, ya, terserah." Jungkook menyahut tak peduli. Ketika jam aktivitas, Taehyung selalu bertingkah ketat seperti ini. Melarangnya menggunakan Bahasa Korea dan sama sekali tak mengizinkannya berserapah. _Hell,_ Jungkook bukan bangsawan darah biru Eropa yang bisa anggun dan selalu bertata krama, bukan _gentleman_ Inggris yang lemah lembut dan selalu berperilaku hormat. _Jungkook hanyalah seorang Jungkook_. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Karena itu, akhirnya Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar, kembali bertanya, "Siapa yang akan mendampingiku keluar nanti?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengait simpul pada dasi tuannya seraya menjawab cermat. " _Well_ , dengan Bradley, tentu saja?"

"Atur ulang, aku tidak mau dengan seorang _footman_."

"Kalau begitu dengan Tuan Anderson?"

" _Jebal_ , Taehyung," kelit Jungkook menggerutu, segera mendapat kerlingan tajam dari Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook buru-buru meralat ucapannya. " _Please, I mean, please_! Astaga, Tae, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku sedikit saja liberal di ruang privatku sendiri? Itu semua reflek, oke? Aku orang Korea, keturunan asli Busan, dan bahasa ibuku adalah _Korean_! Kau membuatku semakin _gila_ dengan semua lingkungan ini," racaunya frustasi. "Aku tidak akan mewarisi tahta monarki karena aku _orang asing_! Kenapa pula aku masih saja harus—"

" _Ssh_ , Tuan," Taehyung menyela dengan senyuman lembut, menyelesaikan ikatan dasinya kemudian menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya. "Baldamore adalah aristokrasi yang mengagumkan, mereka menguasai sayap ekonomi Inggris semenjak abad delapan belas, dipercaya dengan baik oleh Sang Ratu. Keluarga ini telah menyokong begitu banyak sektor okupasional London dengan merekrut orang-orang desa sebagai _housemaid_ dan _servant_ , memberikan dana sosial pada rakyat jelata, rumah sakit, hingga instansi pendidikan. Semua orang di Baldamore, termasuk Tuanku, adalah _pahlawan_ ; orang yang hebat." Taehyung mengangguk meyakinkan. " _Saya sangat mengagumi Tuan_ ," jemari Taehyung menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "Karena Tuan masih sangat muda tetapi memiliki begitu banyak potensi. Mungkin _Lordship_ dan _Ladyship_ tidak tahu seberapa giat Tuan bekerja keras, tetapi saya, menjadi saksi atas segalanya." Sebab Taehyung adalah yang _selalu_ berada di sisinya setiap saat; pagi, siang, malam. Menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Jungkook ketika terbangun, sekaligus menjadi orang terakhir ketika Jungkook hanyut terlelap karena lelah. Ucapan Taehyung terdengar begitu tulus sehingga Jungkook bagai tercekat dan kehilangan seluruh kosa katanya. "Dan saya tahu, bahwa Tuan adalah orang yang luar biasa. _Sangat_ luar biasa."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, mendadak kedua pipinya terasa panas dan ia berakhir membuang sorot matanya dari tangkapan obsidian Taehyung, beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung dan berdeham.

"Saya membuat Anda tidak nyaman, Tuan?" Taehyung tertawa kecil sebelum ikut bingkas dari posisinya, membenahi kerah Jungkook kemudian menepak-nepak jubahnya hati-hati untuk menghilangkan debunya. "Sudah rapih sekali. Tampan."

Sanjungan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendorong tubuh pelayannya ringan, berjalan satu langkah melewatinya. "Uh, Taehyung?" Jungkook berkata tanpa melihat ke bola mata pemuda yang lebih tua, sedikit menggumam. "Aku ingin kau yang mendampingiku saat berkuda nanti. Bukan _footman_ , bukan _butler_ —tapi _kau_. Ini perintah."

Walaupun Jungkook membelakanginya, Taehyung tetap tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepala, memegang sebelah dada dengan telapak tangannya penuh rasa hormat.

" _Yes, My Lord_."

"Bagus."

Jungkook berjalan pelan menuju pintu, namun segera disusul oleh Taehyung yang separuh berlari, meraih kenop pintu dan membukakannya untuk Jungkook dengan elegan. Sebelah tangannya memapah ke arah koridor memberikan kehormatan bagi tuannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Semoga sarapan Anda menyenangkan, Tuan." Tandasnya sambil tersenyum sopan.

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook mendapati dirinya tanpa sadar menggigit bibir, buru-buru melesat cepat menuju pintu dengan jantung yang berdegup luar biasa kencang, berlagak acuh. Satu langkah keluar dari kamar pribadinya, Jungkook menghentikan derapnya.

"Taehyung." Panggilnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya, Tuan?"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, menimang-nimang hatinya apakah ia harus mengucapkannya atau tidak. Sadar akan hening yang mencekik suasana terlalu lama, akhirnya Jungkook berbisik lirih.

"... _terima kasih_."

.

* * *

Setelah dua kelas kebangsawanan yang ditempuhnya empat jam berturut-turut, Jungkook sebenarnya mengharapkan acara berkudanya akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Semua saudara-saudarinya telah berkumpul di pekarangan belakang _mansion_ , menaiki kudanya masing-masing dengan ceria. Jungkook dapat melihat dari sudut matanya tamu istimewa keluarganya dengan paras Turki, lalu seorang _Viscount_ dengan gurat wajah murni Britania, tengah mengobrol dengan Louis— _si anak pertama—_ dan Tuan Besar. Tertawa dengan obrolan yang Jungkook yakin jika itu _sama sekali_ tidak lucu.

"Tuanku, _snack_ atau sampanye sebelum berangkat?" suara Taehyung memecahkan lamunan Jungkook, ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok _valet_ nya tengah memapah nampan atum penuh dengan _cookies_ dan _cracker_ , lalu gelas-gelas berisi sampanye non-alkohol.

Jungkook tersenyum sebelum menggeleng, "Daripada itu, cepatlah naik kudamu, Tae. Kami akan segera berangkat."

"Baik, Tuan."

Setelah menyerahkan nampan berisi hidangannya kepada seorang _maid_ , Taehyung kembali. Obsidian kembar Jungkook mengikuti seluruh pergerakan Taehyung lamat-lamat. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana pelayannya memeriksa ikatan pelana dan menyetel pijakan kakinya dengan cermat, berpindah ke sisi kiri kuda kemudian meloncat dalam satu hentakan mantap untuk menunggangi si kuda. Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali kemudi, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian menyeret kudanya untuk mendekati posisi Taehyung.

"Kau…," Jungkook menukikkan sebelah alis, "—mahir berkuda?"

Taehyung tergelak singkat, lirih dan sopan. Ia tersenyum, "Sedikit saja, Tuan. Jika saya tidak bisa berkuda, saya tidak akan bisa berada di sisi Tuan setiap waktu."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tertawa renyah.

"Apa kau baru saja berusaha merayu Tuanmu, hm?" tanya Jungkook retorik, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan kemudian memijak kakinya ke perut kuda dan mulai memacu. "Tunjukkan kehebatan berkudamu, Taehyung. Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau baru _pantas_ untuk dapat menggodaku."

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menyahut, Jungkook dan kudanya telah menyusul segerombolan keluarga Baldamore (dan dua tamu spesialnya) lalu melesat semakin kencang. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan _footman_ pengiring lainnya yang tak bergeming dari posisinya di baris paling belakang; mengawasi dan melindungi.

Hingga tiba-tiba, salah seorang pria paruh baya dengan jubah megah berbulu sintetis tebal itu mendekat ke arah Jungkook, menyesuaikan langkah kudanya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat siang,"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya hormat, membalas senyuman pria itu. "Selamat siang, _Viscount_ Belmounte," sapanya ramah, "Bagaimana kunjungan Anda hari ini, Tuan?"

Pria bernama Belmounte itu memiliki garis rahang tegas dan bentuk wajah yang panjang, dagu sedikit naik dan bola mata kelabu layaknya pemilik darah asli Inggris. Ia berkata dengan intonasi yang sukar diartikan. " _Asian, presumably_?"

Sahutan Belmounte membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab dengan tawa canggung, "Anda benar, Tuan. Saya orang Asia."

"Oh, pantas," Belmounte mengangguk-angguk paham. "Bahasa Inggrismu bagus, tetapi tidak memiliki aksen kami. Pasti kau adalah pewaris Baldamore termuda yang sedang ramai dibicarakan. Aku banyak mendengar soal kau dari Arthur—ayah angkatmu," entah kenapa, Jungkook merasakan arah bicara pria ini yang tidak menyenangkan; namun ia tidak dapat pergi kabur begitu saja. Pria itu kembali berceloteh, "Tumbuh besar di Panti, hm? Dua kali aku pernah mengunjungi Negeri Sakura saat pertikaian klaim teritorial dengan Amerika beberapa tahun lalu. Kami berniat memberikan anak-anak malang Panti Asuhan di sana sebuah santunan, tapi— _wow_ ," Belmounte mendecak dengan tawa mengejek. "Anak-anak itu menjadi pelacur, pemabuk, sebagian menjual obat-obatan dan minuman keras. Edukasinya begitu buruk, astaga. Bagaimana bisa bocah di bawah umur dipaksa— _oh,_ mungkin juga tidak dipaksa; tetapi mereka melakukan tindakan kriminal itu seperti hal wajar. Menakutkan."

Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali kemudi, terus menunduk.

"Kau Jepang, Nak?" tanya pria itu seolah tak ada hal yang salah.

Tanpa berani menatap bola mata tamu istimewanya, Jungkook menggeleng. "Korea—saya Korea, Tuan…," sahutnya nyaris berbisik.

"Oh, Korea," lagi-lagi Belmounte mengangguk mantap, mengukirkan senyum lebar. " _Well_ , tidak jauh berbeda. Masih dalam satu rumpun Mongolia, betul?" tawanya kecil. "Tapi malang sekali, ya, Korea? Bergantung dengan perkembangan negara besar di sekitarnya seperti Cina, belum lagi tengah dijajah oleh kolonialisme Jepang. Kau beruntung sekali, Nak, bisa menjadi keluarga aristokrat di London, sementara keluarga se-tanah air-mu menderita di bawah kaki penjajah," ucapnya kalem, pandangannya lurus ke padang stepa di depan mata. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Ada dampak positif dari koloni; seperti ilmu militer dan teknologi yang diserap dari negara penjajah. Tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Apalagi bagi pemuda yang tidak terkena dampaknya sepertimu."

Jungkook merasakan kerongkongannya perih karena begitu marah, ujung-ujung jemarinya gemetar pada talinya dan memutih karena mencengkeram terlalu kuat. _Marah—amat sangat marah_. Jungkook tidak ingat kapan ia merasa begini meledak-ledak, terbakar hingga mengabu, jantungnya begitu hangus oleh emosi. Sehingga mulutnya sama sekali tidak tertahan lagi ketika pita suaranya bekerja lebih cepat dibanding logikanya.

"Tuan Bel—"

"—MAAF, Tuan."

Telinga Jungkook berkedut ketika bicaranya terpotong, matanya menyalang menangkap sosok Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara dirinya dan Belmounte sambil memberikan senyum sopan andalannya. Jungkook membiarkan untai katanya menggantung di udara, tatkala Taehyung berucap dengan intonasi tenangnya yang menikam.

" _Your Grace_ , maaf atas kelancangan saya memasuki perbincangan politik Anda," Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya memberikan penghormatan dan gestur maafnya. "Tetapi saya menangkap implikasi celaan dari pembicaraan Anda yang mungkin dapat menyakiti harga diri Tuan Muda sebagai salah satu keturunan Baldamore. _I'm afraid we can have any of that_ ," Taehyung mendesis tajam, perlahan senyumnya memudar. "Tuan Muda adalah keluarga _resmi_ Baldamore; diangkat dan dinobatkan dengan legalitas yang benar, dengan cara yang terhormat. Terlepas dari kewarganegaraan Beliau yang berbeda dengan rakyat murni Britania. Apabila Anda melukai kebangsawanan Tuan Muda, sengaja ataupun tidak, secara langsung ataupun implisit; hal itu akan menjadi penghinaan besar terhadap kehormatan seluruh keluarga Baldamore dan saya yakin Tuan Besar akan _sangat_ tidak menyukainya," ada nada pahit dari bicara Taehyung, membuat Belmounte terdiam seketika. "Apabila _Your Grace_ tidak mampu menghormati Tuan Muda sebagaimana Anda menghormati keluarga Baldamore lainnya, saya harap Anda mengizinkan saya menjemput Tuan Muda karena _Lordship_ memiliki satu dua patah kata yang ingin Beliau sampaikan secara pribadi kepada Tuan Muda."

Jungkook terus menunduk bahkan ketika Belmounte menjawab dengan terbata.

"K-Kalau begitu, silahkan."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Sampai berjumpa lagi, _Your Grace_. Tolong berhati-hati dengan perjalanan berkuda Anda hingga mencapai tujuan," lagi-lagi ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan. " _Well then, please kindly excuse us_."

Sang pelayan lalu menoleh ke arah tuannya dan memberikan anggukan sopan, mengindikasikan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Sebelum mengekor di belakang Taehyung, sang Tuan Muda merendahkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk undur dirinya kepada sang _Viscount_ , tersenyum santun dan menggumamkan permisi. Tanpa menanti jawaban dari tamunya, Jungkook segera memacu kudanya lebih cepat mengikuti kemana Taehyung membawanya pergi, diam-diam menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan senyum konyolnya untuk memulas bodoh di belah bibirnya.

Dan Jungkook tahu bahwa Tuan Besar _tidak_ sedang memanggilnya.

.

.

* * *

Kedua obsidian kembar Jungkook meremang dan separuh menggenang ketika sudut matanya meraup sepotong langit malam yang mengintip dari kaca jendela, gerahamnya bergemeletuk menggigil dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Gendang telinga Jungkook berdenyut-denyut tatkala mendengar ranjangnya berderit menggaung sebab beban yang _lebih_ dari biasanya.

"— _Tae…_ ,"

Bisiknya tersendat, jemarinya meremas seprei putih yang menjadi alasnya berbaring nyaris sekuat tenaga, respirasinya naik turun berantakan.

" _Tuanku_ ," suara serak dan dalam itu membentur permukaan rahang Jungkook dengan hembus napas panas yang begitu sensual. Punggung jemari yang panjang menyusuri pelipis Jungkook, " _Kau sangat muda_ ," lalu merambat turun ke rahangnya dengan gerak mengambang seperti jejak kupu-kupu. " _Kau lemah_ ," kemudian terus turun hingga berhenti di dagu Jungkook, ibu jarinya menahan wajah sang tuan muda kemudian mengangkatnya lembut hingga netra keduanya saling bersitatap. " _Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa aku_."

Ungkapan tajam Taehyung membuat kedua lutut Jungkook terasa begitu lemah dan lembek; _selalu_ seperti ini ketika pelayan favoritnya sedikit saja menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dingin dan penuh akan tuntutan. Membuat pandangan matanya seketika kabur karena rangsangan yang menjadikan air mata menimbun di balik pelupuk matanya tanpa ampun.

Telapak tangan Taehyung yang besar dan menenangkan menangkup sebelah pipi tuannya lembut, mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan gestur yang teramat hati-hati membentuk gerakan melingkar pada pipi bersemu Jungkook yang sehalus beledu. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada tangan Taehyung layaknya seekor anak kucing tersesat yang mendambakan belaian manusia, mencari secercah kehangatan, dan menginginkan setitik cinta dan kasih sayang.

Semua itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menurunkan wajahnya di sisi kepala Jungkook dan berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu penuh kelembutan.

"... _Jungkook_."

Suara Taehyung memanggil namanya sempurna mengantar seutuh adrenalin memabukkan menyetrum setiap sudut saraf Jungkook dan nyaris menjadikannya mati rasa; membuat napasnya terkesirap dan pita suaranya merintih meraik, remuk menjadi keping-keping kecil setipis abu dan menghambur.

" _Jungkook..., Sayang—Tuanku, aku sangat, sangat, memujamu_ —"

Dan dalam pikirnya yang berkabut dan kacau balau, dalam rasio dan etikanya yang melapuk; Jungkook berandai bahwa _mungkin ini lah momen terbaik dalam sepanjang usianya_. Yaitu setiap kali Taehyung merubuhkan segenap formalitas dan membelai kepalanya, membisikkan namanya dengan aksen Korea yang begitu merindukan; sempurna dan tanpa cela. Karena hanya Taehyung yang dapat mengeja namanya dengan _benar_ , sebagaimana Ibunya pernah membisikkan namanya ketika dirinya masih begitu kecil, membuat Jungkook merasa diselimuti kehangatan sebab Taehyung beraroma seperti _rumah._ Hanya dekapan Taehyung yang mampu menjadikan Jungkook merasa kembali _lengkap_ dan terobati.

Sebab sesungguhnya Jungkook _muak_ dengan segala pencapaian menyakitkan yang selalu ditargetkan kehidupan barunya, dalam bawah sadar mencuci otaknya sendiri dan berlagak kebas, membuat tubuh dan pikirannya bekerja seperti robot tak berjantung. Jungkook _lelah_ dengan hegemoni yang menyisakannya terkungkung seorang diri, dicerca oleh diskriminasi dengan mulut yang dibekap tanpa mampu menumpahkan kejujuran dari hatinya. Jungkook _penat_ dengan beban di atas pikul pundaknya yang menginginkan dirinya terus menjadi sempurna; tak mengizinkan setitikpun noda ataupun cela. Jungkook _takut_ dengan kewajiban sebagai seorang bangsawan yang tampak begitu jauh dari jangkau jemarinya, _takut_ mengecewakan Ayah barunya, _takut_ dirinya tak dapat menjadi sosok yang diharapkan Inggris ketika mengangkatnya beberapa tahun silam.

 _Jungkook hanya bocah berusia delapan belas tahun—ia ingin hidup dan tertawa layaknya semua bocah berusia delapan belas tahun pada umumnya._

Jungkook _tidak ingin_ menjadi Tuan Muda, Jungkook _tidak ingin_ menjadi bidak politik yang nantinya akan dimainkan seperti alat. Jungkook ingin dimanja; diperlakukan dengan istimewa dan polos tanpa ekspektasi apapun. Jungkook ingin seseorang memahami walau ia tak pernah mengatakannya; bahwa Jungkook membutuhkan seseorang untuk _menyadari_ bahwa ada luka yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, bahwa Jungkook _tidaklah_ baik-baik saja dan tidak mengapa untuk sekali saja menangis dan meluapkan segalanya.

" _Taehyung..._ ," bisik Jungkook dengan suaranya yang kelu tercekik.

Terkadang Jungkook hanya ingin _berhenti_ berpikir; membiarkan seseorang mengendalikan otak dan seluruh sarafnya, bersedia bertanggung jawab dan menebus seluruh dosanya, ketika Jungkook hanya _terlalu lelah_ dengan kehormatan dan segala bentuk idealisme dalam nalarnya.

" _Tuanku, tangan di atas kepala_ ," nada bicara Taehyung berat dan mengintimidasi, namun entah mengapa terdengar teramat lembut dan mengenyuhkan. Dengan gemetar, Jungkook menuruti perintah pelayannya, napasnya berdeguk mengenaskan. Taehyung tersenyum, menahan kedua pergelangan tangan tuannya sembari melepas dasi yang menjerat kerah kemeja Jungkook dengan gerak lamban yang menyiksa. " _Saya akan mengikat tangan Anda, Tuan. Apa Tuan akan baik-baik saja?_ "

Dengan bibir gemetar dan sorot mata sayu yang memantul di netra jernihnya, Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya bagai melayang-layang di udara.

Taehyung mengelus helai tuannya halus lalu mengecup keningnya penuh kasih. " _Seperti biasa_ ," jeda sang _valet_ seraya mengamati lekat-lekat roman wajah Jungkook yang merona dan tampak begitu _cantik_ di bawah lampu tidur yang semakin meremang. " _Anda selalu bisa menghentikan saya kapanpun Anda merasa ragu_ ," jemari Taehyung dengan mahir melilitkan kedua pergelangan tangan sang tuan muda dengan dasi panjang yang baru dilepasnya, kemudian mengikatkannya kencang pada tiang ranjang dengan beberapa kali simpulan. " _Dimengerti, Tuan Muda_?"

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum satu anggukan afirmatif yang lemah terlepas dari pergerakan Jungkook begitu saja.

" _What a good little boy_."

Sanjungan yang terselip dari bibir Taehyung terdengar penuh dosa namun begitu mendebarkan. Kedua _onyx_ Taehyung memindai lamat-lamat sosok Tuan Muda terhormat Baldamore yang terbaring pasrah di bawah kendalinya, napas terengah, menatapnya dengan sorot penuh nafsu yang tampak begitu menggairahkan tetapi inosen di saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung bahkan tak dapat berhenti menghargai setiap keelokan Jungkook dalam umpat napasnya; masih tidak bisa menguraikan alasan _bagaimana bisa_ ia merengkuh pemuda yang begitu indah dan sempurna seperti Jungkook dalam genggam jemarinya.

Ini adalah sosok Jungkook yang mempercayai Taehyung dengan setiap tetes kewarasan yang dimilikinya, ini adalah sosok Jungkook yang bersedia menyerahkan _segala yang ia punya_ kepada pemuda yang telah menghabiskan seutuh hidupnya untuk menambat kehampaan hatinya, mengisi keropos di sanubarinya dengan tawa paling menggetarkan dan air mata paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada. Ini adalah sosok Jungkook yang menyerahkan dirinya pada cengkeraman jemari Taehyung seutuhnya, menempatkan dirinya pada perahu takdir dengan Taehyung sebagai _satu-satunya_ pengemudi kehidupannya. _Tuan Muda Jungkook yang rapuh dan lemah_ ; yang membiarkan Taehyung menanggalkan satu per satu keraguan dan prasangkanya dengan kelembutan dan kepedulian yang tak terperi.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman yang ringkas dan sederhana; tetapi begitu membuai dan menelisik halus melelehkan inti jiwa. Detik ketika bibir keduanya bertemu terasa seperti _keabadian_ ; dunia yang berhenti bergerak dan terpasung hanya milik mereka berdua. Dua figur insan yang nampak begitu _kecil_ dan _remeh_ kemudian _tersesat_ dalam hamparan semesta.

" _Jungkook-ah, s_ _aranghae...,_ "

Setiap untai kalimat dalam bahasa tanah air yang lahir dari bibir Taehyung adalah satu fragmen dari suasana rumah yang senantiasa Jungkook rindukan; menjadikan jantungnya berdetak begitu kuat, respirasinya menyempit seolah paru-parunya kosong dan mengering. Jungkook tidak tahu apabila bisikan kasih yang Taehyung sanjungkan kepadanya dapat terasa _begini meremukkan_ ; membuat segenap rasionalitasnya meleleh hanya dengan bagaimana cara Taehyung memerangkap tatap matanya.

Tanpa menanti jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung menanamkan ciuman menyeret menjelajahi rahang tuannya, haus akan birahi tetapi teramat penuh oleh kehati-hatian; karena Taehyung _selalu tahu_ apa jawaban Jungkook tanpa pemuda itu perlu mangungkapkannya secara verbal. Karena _hanya Taehyung_ yang dapat memahami Jungkook tanpa intepretasi maupun penjelasan.

" _Your order, My Lord_?"

Gerakan bibir Taehyung terhenti, wajahnya mengangkat ke raut mengernyit Jungkook yang tampak kelelahan. Sang pelayan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, kali ini mengeja satu per satu suku kata dengan sabar dan penuh kepedulian.

" _Would you mind to give me your order, My Lord_?"

Jungkook mengerdipkan pelupuk matanya yang setengah terantup beberapa kali, menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika menemukan apa yang sungguh diinginkannya selama ini dari sosok yang sangat dihargainya.

" _Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, Taehyung_ ," suara halus itu bergetar, terdengar lemah dan tanpa tenaga, akan tetapi penuh akan asa yang mendongengkan kisah tentang hari esok. " _Cintai aku sampai kau mati. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Ini perintah_."

Mendengar tutur kata Jungkook yang begitu indah, Taehyung merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa persekon. Kebahagiaan mengisi dadanya dengan kehangatan yang begitu sesak; menjadikan Taehyung memejamkan mata khidmat, penuh penghormatan tertinggi terhadap _satu-satunya_ pemuda yang begitu dimuliakannya. Berbisik begitu dalam dan serius, tanpa bimbang dan secuil saja keraguan; seolah Taehyung tengah menggantungkan seluruh nyawanya pada ucap sumpahnya.

" _At your service, Your Majesty_."

 _Because I'm here to serve you and provide whatever you wish_.

Sebab Jungkook adalah alasan mengapa Taehyung dapat terus berada di sini.

Sebab Taehyung berdiri di sini _demi_ Jungkook, _karena_ Jungkook, dan _selamanya_ hanya untuk Jungkook.

 _Terus seperti itu,  
dan tak akan pernah berubah._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

Annyeong, ma babes! (≧◡≦)ﾉ

Written specially for D-3 of our Taehyungie's birthday :")

 **And please note that this story is a pure _FICTION_ ;**  
 **any similiarities or incompabilities with actual facts are _NOT_ stuffs I want to argue about.**  
 **I wrote this _without_ any slightest intention to offend anyone.**

Ane nulis ini because servant!Tae as dominant is just damn hot, I'm legitimately losing my mind.  
(and because Jungkook is so young and delicate; he needs to be protected, lol.)

Thanks for reading! Also reviewing~! x))  
See ya pretty much soon!

.

 **2015.12.27**

 **Alestie.  
[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
